(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel support mechanism mounted on an image forming apparatus to support a control panel, to a control panel assembly in which a control panel is supported by such a control panel support mechanism, and to an image forming apparatus provided with such a control panel assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers or printers, as well as image reading apparatuses such as scanners, are sometimes provided with a large control panel that integrates an input control unit and a display unit. The input control unit is for inputting a variety of information, and the display unit displays the input information, the operational status of the device, etc. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134363) discloses a large control panel that is separate from an image forming apparatus or the like. The control panel is mounted on the image forming apparatus so as to be supported by a control panel support mechanism.
In Patent Literature 1, the input control unit of the control panel is attached to the control panel support mechanism, and the display screen of the display unit is inclined with respect to the input unit at an obtuse angle of less than 180°. The control panel support mechanism is configured so that when the control panel is swung vertically with respect to the image forming apparatus or the like, the input control unit of the control panel can be locked in either a nearly horizontal state or in an inclined state at a predetermined angle.
A user in a wheelchair, for example, can swing the control panel with this structure downwards and lock the input control unit in the inclined state. This enables the user to operate the input control unit while seated in a wheelchair. Moreover, this structure also enables the user to see the display screen of the display unit clearly.
In the panel mechanism disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the control panel support mechanism is provided with a first support member on which a plurality of locking holes are vertically formed, a second support member having a locking lug configured to move vertically with respect to the first support member and to be inserted in each locking hole, and an operation member configured to slide the locking lug in a direction to extract the locking lug from the locking hole.
The locking lug of the second support member is in the shape of a pin and is biased so as to be inserted into the lock holes. When the locking lug is inserted into a locking hole, the control panel is locked so as not to be vertically swingable. By operation of the operation member, the locking lug slides in a direction to be extracted from the locking hole. The control panel is thus unlocked and becomes capable of being swung vertically.
In the structure in Patent Literature 1, an appropriate amount of space is required between the pin-shaped locking lug and vertical edges of the locking holes in order for the locking lug to be smoothly inserted into each locking hole by the bias of a biasing unit. In such a structure, the locking lug may vibrate vertically in the locking holes. To address this problem, Patent Literature 1 recites applying a bias to the locking lug so that the locking lug comes into contact with the upper edge of each locking hole. This prevents the locking lug from vibrating once inserted into the locking holes.
However, even this structure has the problem that if an unreasonable force is applied to the input control unit in the control panel so as to swing the control panel downwards, the locking lug will swing downwards in the locking hole, causing the control panel to swing downwards.
Furthermore, when the locking lug is inserted into or extracted from the locking holes, the locking lug may slide against the upper or lower edges of the locking holes. Accordingly, the locking lug, as well as either or both of the vertical edges of the locking holes, will become worn over time if the locking lug is repeatedly inserted into and extracted from the locking holes. This will increase the space between the locking lug and the locking holes, resulting in the control panel being swung downwards upon application of a large force.